


Those Who Wait

by Imogen74



Category: MCU
Genre: But it just wouldn't happen, F/M, I Tried, Jane is weirded out, Kinda Dark, Loki is a vampire, Victorian Vampires, no humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen74/pseuds/Imogen74
Summary: Loki is a son of vampire clan in Victorian London. He is smitten with Jane Foster, a fairly proper English lady.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/gifts).



Time is very slow for those who wait,  Very fast for those who are scared,  Very long for those who lament,  Very short for those who celebrate,  But for those who love, time is eternal  
-Shakespeare

 

It always happened when she was alone…that…feeling…of something in her neck.

Jane Foster absently rubbed the place where that sting was felt. She sighed, sitting by the window as she was, leafing through a book. 

She was the town doctor’s daughter, and she was reading a volume on anatomy…though if she was honest, she would have preferred a volume on astronomy.  
But there was no time for that. She was her father’s assistant, and since he was aging, she needed to keep abreast of these things.

Jane set it down and stood from the chair. It was a gloomy day just outside of London…

“‘Scuse, me, miss,” and Helen came bustling in. “The post jus’ come,” she handed Jane the letters. “An' da Times,” she shook her head. “An’ look at dat…” Helen pointed to the headline. “Anuva one,” she left Jane there to see for herself…

The London Times, December 22, 1868

Terror Strikes Again!  
Last evening, in the Regent’s Park neighbourhood, another disappearance took place. Witnesses were difficult to come by, but one gentleman, speaking on the condition of anonymity, told us that the lady in question had been at a party, celebrating the coming holiday.  
No other information could be had as of yet, but the state of the attendees was palpable, terror was evident.

Jane was shaking her head. That made three disappearances in the past month. People were beginning to worry. 

And they should! This was a terrifying prospect. Women were already more likely to be the victim of a violent crime, but this! Jane swallowed. Well, she wouldn’t be too frightened to leave her house; not the way the neighbors were. 

She went to the hall to retrieve her coat, for the weather was a bit more than chilly, and called out, “Father! I’m going to the market!”

“As you like, child,” came Dr. Foster’s voice. 

She closed the door with a click.

It was a fairly short distance to the market. There were plenty of them along Portman Square, where the Foster’s resided. She smiled at some passers-by, and shoved her hands further into her muff. 

Her family was not destitute, nor were they especially wealthy. But Jane boasted some friends from Hyde Park, a fairly exclusive neighborhood, and she felt her station in life acutely in her dealings with them. 

Dr Foster was a gentleman, and Jane was a Lady. But only just. They had dabbled with the wretched a bit after her mother died, and that was enough to seal her fate. Jane, while good natured and giving, was determined not to live a life with no means. They would have a home, food, some fashionable clothing, and a hand maid. 

That was all one needed, in Jane’s opinion.

But there were those, those from Hyde Park, whom Jane thought could be especially snobby.

And she would crinkle her nose at them. 

The stone on the road was covered with black snow as she trudged through, her feet positively frozen. Yet she was as stubborn as she was lovely, and she meant to get some bread for their tea. Even though they didn’t absolutely need bread, it was the principle.  She lifted her skirts as she ascended the curb and fought her way into the shop. 

People were bustling about, yelling at one another somewhat incoherently, and she pushed her way to the back. 

There were the rolls she longed for, and took some from the case. 

“Shouldn’t you be at home?”

Jane turned toward the voice. “Loki!” she said with a slight smile. “What are you doing here? This isn't your part of town.”

Loki was of the Hyde Park persuasion. 

“That is rather narrow minded, Jane. I am a free man, and can venture into any neighborhood I like, if I’m not mistaken,” and he popped a grape into his mouth. 

“You know what I mean,” she dismissed. 

He smirked at her, then, “Come. Let’s get these things and leave. I’ll walk with you, if you don’t mind.”

“No,” she looked at him crookedly. “I think it’s fine,” and she followed him to the clerk while she paid for her bread. He took her elbow as she walked off the curb.

“…Careful, Jane. It is rather slippery with this snow.”

“Thank’ee, Loki. I think I can manage,” she replied playfully.

They had met last Christmastide at a party in Hyde Park. Loki was rather wealthy, and had a group of friends Jane had only moderately been acquainted with. They talked long that night, and he called on her after the New Year.  
They developed an easy rapport, and somewhat of a friendship. Jane would never claim that he was a true friend, for men and women were seldom such. But he seemed more than eager, and was a gentleman, for the most part.  
…for the most part, since he was also a knave.  
She rather thought that that was part of why she liked him so. 

“I’m sure you can, Jane Foster. That’s not the point. What sort of gentleman would I be if I wasn’t on my guard around you?”

“You are all generosity and politeness, Mr Laufeyson,” she smiled. “By the by, have you heard the news recently? About the other disappearance?”

His pace slowed somewhat. “I saw the Times, yes.”

“But this is upsetting! Three women! Should we all be on our guard?”

“I should think that to be a wise thing regardless. But perhaps extra precaution wouldn’t go amiss.”

She nodded as they turned into Portman Square proper. “Well…perhaps I just sit the holiday party out, then?”

“No!” he quickly responded. He cleared his throat. “No. I’m counting on you being there tomorrow. Don’t disappoint me, Jane. You know how tiresome I find Hyde Park.”

“I rather thought you enjoyed it,” she smiled, turning toward him. “But they all will think you degrading yourself in Portman, Loki. No doubt they are spying on us even now.”

He looked around, and a shadow passed his visage. “I would always protect you, Jane. You know this…”

She smiled, confused by his serious response. “Of course…but I must get inside. Father is no doubt worried.”

Loki nodded and stepped aside so that she could pass; and with that, swept away down the street. 

She watched him for a moment, then shook her head as she ascended the stairs to her home. 

“Father!”

“In here, child,” he called from the parlor. The house was modest, but fashionable, still. There were some worn rugs, some older furnishings, but in all, it appeared to be a house of some means. The hearth was blazing as Jane walked in. 

She smiled and kissed her father’s cheek. “Hello, father.”

“How was the market?”

“Uneventful, though there was an unease about the place. People are wary because of the disappearances.”

He nodded. “Well, it is not something that I would ever imagine to be a problem.”

Jane sat across from him by the fire. “I saw Loki Laufeyson. He inquired about my attending the party tomorrow evening.”

“Are you planning on going, still, child?”

“I am.”

“Well, mind yourself. I won’t do with a missing daughter. I would ask that you return home promptly, or I should alert the police,” he smiled. He knew better than to press his daughter. She never took kindly to such interference; she was a determined young woman.

“Always,” she smiled.

 

December 23  
She walked up to the house…

…it was magnificent. Large columns were stationed in the front, and the windows were ablaze with candlelight. There were carriages pulling up to the house, and many couples were being escorted by the butlers to the place.

She pulled her coat closer and with a quick step, marched to the house…her breath a fog around her. 

“Miss Foster!”

Jane looked. “Sif!” she smiled, curtseying. “My Lady, this is a magnificent display…you’ve outdone yourself,” she handed the butler her coat.

…and Sif snaked her arm through Jane’s. “Thor has been inquiring after you this past hour full. We were concerned that you wouldn't show your lovely face,” she whispered in Jane’s ear.

“I wouldn’t dream of missing it,” she smiled. “Is Fandral here? Hogun?”

“Of course, silly. Fostagg, too,” and they wound their way into the main hall. Music was playing, and there was dancing, and plenty of merry making. 

Jane looked around, equal parts amused and annoyed. She thought that what she was witnessing was mostly atrocious, but could not deny its loveliness. “And how long into the night to you imagine the gaiety to last?”

“All night, of course!” she laughed, then stopped. “Look there, Lady Jane,” and she nodded to the staircase, grand and imposing. 

There stood Thor, regal and handsome. He was watching them both with an eager eye. 

“He likes you, Jane,” Sif simpered. 

“Does he?” Jane replied noncommittally. “I hadn’t noticed.”

Truth was, she had, but she was so put off by his obvious confidence in securing her affection that she was almost tempted to ignore him altogether. 

“Come, Jane. Don’t tell me that! Thor is a fairly direct fellow,” Sif held a hint of sadness in her comment.

“I’d like some drink, Sif. Where might I get one?” Jane was determined to change the subject, she disliked it so.

“Just here,” and she led her to a table in an adjacent room. 

Jane asked for some wine, Sif excused herself, and Jane sipped. She was wondering where Loki was…

…when she spotted him, lurking in a corner, dark and shadowed. 

Jane smiled at him, and approached him. “What are you doing, Loki…?” she hissed. “Lurking in the dark during a party?” she sipped some more. 

“Waiting for you to arrive, obviously,” and he smiled. 

“But you were no where near the entrance. Curious you were waiting for my arrival in here, where there was little chance of my seeing you,” she returned his smile and sipped some more.

“I know you well enough to know that you’d want to escape the watchful and eager eye of Thor,” and he walked over to the table where the wine was. 

Jane followed him. “And why must you mislike him so? He is your brother.”

“He is my adoptive brother, Jane. An important distinction,” and he took a glass, and raised it to his lips…

Suddenly, quite, he knocked the glass from Jane’s hands, spilling the wine all over the floor and shattering the glass. 

“Loki!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

“Come quickly,” and he took her hand, leading her out of the room. 

Away from the crowds he went, taking a candle from a smallish table in the hall. He led her upstairs, through many passageways…

All the while Jane was in a pant, confused and feeling quite tired all of a sudden. “Loki…I cannot…”

“Hush,” he hissed, and took her to a dark corner of the house, and into a very tiny room; so small that the only things in the room was a hearth, a table, two chairs, and a tall window. Jane was unsure what a space like this could possibly be used for, it was so small.

He made her sit and turned to light the fire in the hearth. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine…I…”

“You must have questions,” and he sat across from her. 

“What is happening?”

“That wine was drugged, Jane.”

“Drugged?”

“Just so,” and he sat back.

“But…why?”

“I cannot tell you. But you will remain in this room until the effects wear off. Here you will be safe.”

“Loki…does this have to do with those missing women?” her brow furrowed, and she swallowed.

A long breath escaped his lips, and he looked away from her. “In a way, yes. But it’s not what you believe it to be.”

“What do you know? How do you know what I believe?” her voice elevated. “I demand you speak!”

“I am not accustomed to have demands being placed on me by people such as you, Jane Foster,” he nearly snarled. “Tread lightly,” and he turned from her, looking into the empty hearth.

…and a heaviness fell upon her, her eyes felt low…

…and it was blackness.

 

A low, thin, breath escaped his nostrils as he sat back, watching Jane Foster. Just allow her to sleep, and then she would be safe to leave. 

Sif was wily, and was at the beck and call of Thor. It made sense that she would target Jane for his pursuits. 

…and his stomach turned slightly. The mere thought of Thor…

He closed his eyes. His adoptive brother was much brighter than generally believed. He used people for his own gain, disguising it as either ignorance or benevolence…Thor was neither ignorant nor benevolent.

How he longed to escape the stain of his family! Indeed, both families…his biological and his adoptive. He hated all of them…

And he looked at the sleeping Jane across from him.

This was what he desired. This, wonderfully normal and sincere woman…

It has been far too long since he felt any modicum of normalcy. This half life he lived, it was almost torture…constantly alive…always exhausted, hardly sleeping.

Vampire… that was what they called him. What they called all of them…And they were at a silent war.

He looked away from her. 

He didn’t know why he protected her so, except that he needed to. Loki then rose, for he heard footfalls approaching…

They were soft, persistent steps. 

Sif.

Loki then went to the door, listening closely…

…she was just there, on the other side…

He swallowed, looked at Jane once more…

And he opened the door, exiting quickly.

“Why are you in there?” she spat.

He was face to face with her, and she was heaving. “Merely escaping the confines of a dull party.”

“Where did you take Jane Foster?” 

“No place. Is she gone?” he asked casually.

“You know she is!” Sif hissed. “You took her. Thor wants her, and I think you should retrieve her from wherever she is,” and she looked at the door.

“Sif, I don’t know what you are on about. I suggest you look for Miss Foster in the assembly.”

“If she is in that room, you will have your brother to answer to.”

He smiled at her. “You know, being hopelessly devoted to Thor really does little to recommend you in his esteem. Pining away will not secure his affection.”

She glared at him, then turned and walked away down the dark hall.

He sighed at her retreat. Loki walked over to the window at the end of the hall, there was an alcove there overlooking a garden.

He was staring at the white world below, contemplating his desire to hide Jane from Thor. 

…it had been a year ago when he first met her. They were at a holiday party, and Odin had just been in talks with Thanos, another head of a clan. There were disputes over territories and resources. 

It promised to be a nasty business, the whole of it. And they were talking of recruiting more, instead of just feeding their hunger.

It was then that Thor met Jane, and by some chance, Jane also met Loki that very night…

…and chose to speak with him, instead of Thor.

Thor wasn’t upset that she preferred Loki, he was confused by it, to be sure…but to him, having her join them seemed to make more sense.  
Loki didn’t want that…there was something about keeping Jane human that compelled him to protect her.

And then Thor was spurned by her, and it became a competition. 

He sighed, and he ran a long finger over his lips…he had, perhaps, taken it a bit far. 

But when he thought of Jane Foster, it wasn’t about him sinking his teeth into her neck…no. It was about her underneath him, and him tasting her mouth, and him caressing her skin, inside of her…

He closed his eyes.  
Loki hadn’t had actual intercourse in hundreds of years. 

He wasn’t even sure if he could.

He opened his eyes once more. Thanos was behind the missing women, he was sure of it. The past couple of months things had become more strained between families, and Thanos was developing an army. 

He shuddered. A vampire army.

Once he believed that was a happy future.

Now…he saw himself as a pawn. He wanted to escape, and more and more Jane Foster was part of that escape plan.

He turned and went back to the room…

She was stirring a bit. She shouldn't be…it usually took hours…”Jane?”

Her eyes slowly opened a bit. “Loki?”

He went over to her. “How are you feeling?” and he knelt before her.

“Strange…” she focused on Loki…his face swam in front of her. “Where are we?”

“Odin’s house. In a small room.”

She rubbed her forehead. “Why…?”

“Don’t speak,” he placed his finger against her lips…he brushed them softly…And he swallowed. Quickly, he pulled his hand away and stood. “You should be fine in another hour,” and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Why was I drugged?”

He sighed. “Well…” he could be a real knave…or he could be the better man. “It’s a long and difficult tale,” he opted for time.

“I want to go home,” she replied, straightening up. 

Loki nodded. “I understand, and I’m thinking about it…we need to determine the how…”

“How? We leave through the door.”

His heart sped up a touch at the ‘we’. “Of course, but I’m thinking it might be better if we go through the servants’ entrance…and in that case, we may need to wait for the food to be put away.”

Jane nodded and sighed. None of her concerns had been addressed, at least not to her liking. “Loki…” she said softly. “Why was I drugged?”

He turned toward her, and not really looking, replied, “All will be explained in due time…we could attempt to leave now…” and he went to the door. He didn’t know if this was the best course to take, but he also thought that arguing with Jane Foster wouldn’t yield much in terms of progress.

Whatever it was he was attempting to accomplish with her…

Jane, deciding that it was futile to argue, and the desire to be at home overwhelming, conceded and stood. “Very well, but I want it to be noted that I’m only going with you without a fuss because I wish to go home above all else at present.”

“Noted,” he smirked, and he slowly opened the door. There was a slight creak as he did so, and it split the silence of the hall. “Follow me,” Loki began to walk slowly down towards the back of the house towards the servants’ stairwell.  
Jane was a bit more than irritated at the situation, but she felt unsafe and compelled to leave as soon as she could. She was fairly certain that she could trust Loki, but even that prospect was not as steady as she once believed. Why would he allow her in a party where being drugged was a possibility? Why was there no warning of such an event? And was Loki at all responsible for the recent disappearances taking place?

She followed him to the stairs, and held tightly to the wooden railing. She still felt unsure of her mind, muddled as it was. Loki was carrying a candle, but it did little to stave off the dim. Her feet plodded down, down…and she could smell the food rising from the kitchens below.   She felt slightly ill smelling it.

“Loki,” she hissed. “Am I in any danger?”

“Not if you follow me and keep quiet.”

She sighed. She didn’t care for that answer. Jane was a person who wanted to understand things…the sooner, the better. She thought that once they were out of the house, she would press him for information. 

They hurried down, Jane lifting her skirts a bit as they went. 

At last they reached the back egress, and no servants could be spied. She took his elbow, and whispered in his ear…”Are we leaving through this door?”

His spine quaked at her breath. “Yes,” he croaked, and cleared his throat. “Come,” and he took her hand. 

They went out into the night, and he marveled at how easily they exited the house. The snow was falling still, and the noise from the party was muffled by it. 

Loki took her to the maze in the gardens adjacent to the house, for the end of it led to the outskirts of the property. 

Torches were lit for the later party gatherings in the maze; drunken rampages and hunger for fresh blood was the object. 

…and their breath misted before them as he pulled her through, trying to untame his appetite, and not see the red on the snow that would be everywhere in an hour or two. “Hurry, Jane…”

She couldn’t answer. Her boots were ill equipped for this sort of thing, and the air stung her throat. Not to mention she was dead cold and still recovering from the drug’s haze. “Loki,” and she tugged. “Can we stop for a moment?”

He sighed. “How am I supposed to take you home if you stop with every advance?” and he turned toward her. Oh…she was pale. And quivering with cold. He stopped. “Here,” he took off his long suit coat. 

Jane slid her arms through, then looked up at him. 

He was quite different from the other men she knew…his black hair was long, and he was clean shaven. 

But that didn’t mean that it was an unpleasant look. She smirked at him. 

“What?” he demanded. 

“Nothing. Don't be so defensive, my goodness. I was just wondering at your lack of facial hair.”

“Is it offensive to your limitless fashion sensibilities?”

“Of course not. It looks well on you.”

“Does it?” he smiled slightly. 

“Well enough,” she amended playfully. “Are we far enough away that you might explain all this now?” and Jane looked around her. 

Loki swallowed. “Jane…I’d much rather we wait until I get you home.”

“This is exceedingly unfair. I’ve been compromised, Loki. For a lady, this can be life ending.”

He held her stare a moment. “Nothing bad will happen to you, Jane. I won’t allow it.”

“You won’t allow it? I’ve been drugged, and here I am, in the middle of a maze, freezing! Pardon me if I have less than stellar confidence in your abilities to keep me safe,” she rolled her eyes.

“You haven’t the faintest idea what you are talking about. What I’ve risked to keep you as safe as possible,” he spat. 

“Enthrall me, Loki,” she heaved…

…and he grabbed her in a moment of desperate desire…he was fully aware of what might happen, but he couldn’t resist it any longer…his mouth crashed into hers, his hands clenched her arms…he pulled her as close as he could, and kissed her ferociously.   It was as though he had been starving, and at last was given permission to eat…he ravaged her, trying to remain cognizant of his teeth and not biting her lip…his tongue was pressed against hers, and he tasted her, sweet, pure, untainted and free…

He pulled away slightly in a pant to assess her reaction, and was unable to ascertain with any certainty. “Jane?”

She stepped back. “Please take me home,” her eyes dropped, her finger gracing over her bottom lip.

He nodded, his head falling a bit, and led her through the maze.

They spent the rest of walk through the maze in quiet …both embarrassed for different reasons, neither willing to engage the other.

The air was quite cold as they crunched through the maze…the torches were ever further from their vision, and the frost made a permanent chalk over the evergreens. Jane longed to get back into familiar grounds…she had had enough of the evening’s shenanigans, and was contemplating never speaking to Loki again, what with the drugging and now his overt indiscretion. 

“Where are you off to, Loki Laufeyson?” came a voice just ahead of them both. 

Loki halted. His voice caught in his throat…Thanos. “What are you doing here, Thanos? Has Odin lost his senses and invited you?”

“Curious that that is where your mind leads, as if Odin held any sort of influence over me,” he emerged from the dark. 

Loki held Jane in place behind him. He had no idea what he was going to do, he just knew that he mustn't draw attention to her. Thanos slowly approached them, his hovering figure caped with a black cloak and his face indiscernible in the dark. “What morsel are you shielding from me, Loki?”

“She’s nothing. A mere taste.”

“Then you wouldn't mind sharing…”

“On the contrary, Thanos, her bite is slight enough. I suggest you return to the party and allow me to take care of this business,” he turned slightly toward Jane…

…Jane, who hovered behind, looking simultaneously mutinous and horrified. 

“Did you select her, Loki?” Thanos purred, a steady eye remaining on Jane.

“Of course I did, as is my right…or have you forgotten, as so many willfully have, of my very specific right afforded me?”

“What? As adoptive son to Odin?”

“That, and more, as you are well aware.”

Thanos chuckled, and the very ground seemed to quake with his laughter. “Does Odin know you are leaving with this child?”

“Of course. And should he discover you here…” Loki paused. “Well. I’ll leave it to your imagination.”

Thanos said nothing, but bowed and turned away. 

Jane hadn’t realized, but they were at the edge of the maze, Thanos had been blocking their passage. 

Out into the garden they emerged, right at the edge of the property. Loki had brought them this way so that they might be at the back gates for easy escape. “Come, Jane,” and he went to take her hand. 

She was slightly in shock, so she didn’t respond right away. While it was true that she was not one to abide by every convention society held, she was not accustomed to the treatment Loki was offering, and she rather resented him for it. 

“You do not get to touch me,” she hissed. 

“I was protecting you, as I promised,” he was clearly affronted.

“Protecting me? Oh yes. I’ve been drugged. Holed away in a vast mansion. Assaulted. Spoken of as though I was mere meat,” she shouted. “I’ve never felt so safe in my life,” she began walking down the lane behind the house. 

“Jane, please,” Loki followed her. “These instances could have been much worse had I not intervened.”

“I’m sorry I came tonight,” and she pulled the coat tighter. 

“Well,” he caught up to her. “I suppose that’s fair. However,” and he took her elbow. “I am not sorry that I got to see you,” he smirked as they came to a stop.

The moonlight was feathering through the cloud cover, and the sky was clearing…There were tiny pixels of stars peppering through the white obstructions. Jane noticed this, and thought that had she not been so cross, she would have thought it all lovely. “Do you even like me, Loki?”

“What sort of question is that?”

“An honest one.”

“Of course I like you. Why else would I seek you out?”

Jane shook her head. She sighed…”It’s been a long night. I can see myself home,” and her boots sunk a bit in the mud, made so from the carriages, but it was frozen enough that she did not stumble. 

“I cannot allow it, Jane. Please…” and he swallowed, slowly following her. 

She sighed. “Follow, then. But I don’t wish to speak to you,” and she trudged along. 

How silly he had been to insist that she go! He had been so selfish…  
But that was his nature, or what he had been told was his nature. Loki shoved his hands in his pockets. 

He would never improve, he would always be this way…the amount of time he had to ameliorate his temperament was laughable. And yet he was still only thinking of himself…he chanced a look at Jane.  
Her neck was covered by his collar…  
and he quickly looked away. 

It stirred something inside of him to have his possession so close to her skin.

They were walking now at a faster pace, nearly reaching Portman Square. The cobblestone was very slick, and Jane’s mind was not altogether lucid, she was still unsteady. 

“Jane, do allow me to aid you while you navigate these stones.”

“I can manage,” and she slipped…Loki caught her arm.

“Clearly. You are doing a marvelous job,” he smiled.

Jane sighed. “I can do it. We are nearly there,” and she pulled away. 

Loki swallowed…but dropped his arm and continued to see her home.  Once they reached number fifteen, he stopped. “I am sorry, Jane, for everything that happened tonight,” he wasn’t looking at her. 

She nodded. “I’m sure you are,” she paused. “I’ll expect you in the morning to explain things to me,” and she turned, going up the stairs into the house.

He turned a grimace, and began walking back to Odin’s house. What a disaster! All of this nonsense…

And if he left altogether, he would certainly be putting Jane in danger. He would not have thought Thor capable of drugging Jane for recruitment purposes, but there it was.

The streets were rather empty, most people were either enjoying the holiday festivities or in their own beds. The lamps were lit, and there was an eerie feel to it all. 

And he…a vampire…walking alone in the night…

“And ‘e jus’ came up an’ started yellin’…real angry like…”

“Poor bloke.”

Two men, workers most likely, were coming toward him in the street. Loki slipped in between two buildings, and waited for them to approach…

…and neither saw what came upon them except blackness.

 

December 24  
She was laying in bed, despite the sun. 

Her thin gown did little to stave off the chill of the house, and the hearth was long dead. It was Christmas Eve, and Jane needed to get up and begin preparing the meal for later.

But her thoughts were fixed on Loki, and when he would arrive. Indeed, if he would arrive. 

Everything was so strange at the party the night previous. She felt that there was so much she didn't understand, and that would not do. Jane needed to understand things, it was in her nature. 

She sat up and her bare feet landed on the cold floor. She took her wrap and put it on, thinking about the tea she should be making in the kitchen below. Jane stood and went to the window overlooking the street below, and there was frost which had formed from the night’s chill.

…and there was Loki, approaching the house. 

Her heart sped…and she immediately identified it as rage, nothing else…she turned and exited the room…down the stairs and to the door, she swung it open in a rush. “Loki,” she said, trying to collect herself. 

He was smiling slightly. “Good morning, Jane,” he looked her up and down. “Did I wake you?”

“Of course not,” she cleared her throat. “Come in,” and she stepped aside, blushing slightly. 

“Who’s there, dearest?” her father called from upstairs. 

“Loki, father,” she retuned.

“Well, make tea, then!”

She smiled. “Would you care for some tea?”

“No. But don’t let me stop you. I’ll wait in here,” and he went to the parlor while Jane curtseyed and went to the kitchen.

He walked over to the window…  
It had been a long night. Thor had been insufferable, and Loki had argued with him about the location of Jane Foster during the party, and if he knew where she had gone off to. 

It wasn’t so much that Thor had wanted to advance any agenda with Jane, the competition aspect was too overwhelming for him. 

As it was for Loki.

He sighed…he probably should have spoken with Odin about Thanos, but he had arrived back and was intercepted by Thor. And he was rather beyond the point of giving any thought to the family. 

It grew tiresome, dealing with his adoptive brother, and his lovelorn Sif, drugging Jane for his sake.

“Loki?” Jane entered the parlor. Her countenance held a further question, but nothing was explicit. She set the tray down, and wrapped the robe tighter. 

He smiled at her and sat down. “Thank you,” and he poured some tea for them both. 

She felt rather unsure as she sat across from him, but accepted the tea and sipped it. “Something is going on, apart from the incidents last evening.”

He took a long drought of the tea and set it down. “No fooling you, Jane Foster,” he winked.

“I’ll have none of your jokes. I want an explanation.”

“Jane,” he sighed. “There is much truth in what you say, but I’m not altogether certain how to tell you.”

“Then just be out with it.”

“It’s a complex matter, and not likely anything you’ll believe, since you are prone to require evidence and such with your analytical mind.”

“I don’t understand…”

He swallowed. “Jane, perhaps we should have a walk.”

She looked at herself and decided that, yes. At the very least she should dress properly in front of a guest. “Of course. You’ll excuse me.”

He stood with her and watched her go upstairs…

…and Jane went to her room, confused, even by her own behavior. Why wasn’t she acting in a more rational manner? Why wasn’t she resisting his suggestions, and defending herself more? She was soft, that was it. She was allowing her sympathies for him to cloud her judgement. 

Her sympathies, indeed. Why had he even secured her sympathies?

Jane took her corset out of her drawer and set out a dress. 

She ruminated on this quandary…  
Loki had always been attentive to her. And whether she admitted it or not, she enjoyed the attention. Yes, she thought as she pulled on her stockings…she enjoyed it.

But that wasn’t an ample answer. She trusted him implicitly. She did not make a fuss when he told her she had been drugged. At least not as much as she would have ordinarily. 

There was something very particular about Loki. 

She pulled her hair up and grabbed her bonnet. 

She would think about all of this later. The issue at hand was more pressing, that is, why was she drugged?

Jane went downstairs and nodded at Loki. She took her coat and buttoned it up. “So, we are going for a walk in the cold, on Christmas Eve, to discuss last night’s events?” she curled a smirk. “If this isn't odd, I don’t know what is.”

“I have a thing or two which might be a trifle more odd, Jane,” he muttered, and they went out the door. 

Snow had fallen the previous night, and what had been a messy scene, what with the muddy slush and the black ice, was now oddly serene and virginal. 

They walked a bit, heading into the park proper. 

“I doubt I’ll discover much with you being as mute as you are,” Jane observed. 

He chuckled. “You’re quite right…I suppose…” and he looked out into the park. It was quiet, and the pond had frozen over. “Here. Let us walk along the pond…”

She thought that he was stalling, and she scrunched her nose. “Loki…for the last time. Why was I drugged?”

He sighed, his breath misting…and he noted the lack of a heartbeat despite the air being expelled from his lungs. “Because Thor is a competitive ass.”

She stopped. “I beg your pardon?”

“Well, that is the immediate reason. There is the more general concern of why the wine was drugged at all, isn’t there?”

Her mouth fell open, and she immediately berated herself for being so selfish and limited in her understanding…”Oh my god.”

“Quite. Jane, have you any knowledge of…” he swallowed. “Vampires?”

“Hm?” she shook herself out of her trance. “Vampires? You mean the creatures who sleep all day long, suck the blood of their victims?”

“That’s it,” and he turned away. “Well, it’s probably not widely known, but there are vampires in London.”

Jane couldn’t speak. Loki was obviously losing his mind. “Vampires?” she laughed.

“Just so,” and he turned toward her, a forlorn look about him.

She swallowed. She opened her mouth, then snapped it shut. Her friend wasn’t well, and she needed to help him. “Loki, I think that…”

“I’m not mad, Jane Foster. I know that’s what you’re thinking.”

Her gaze fell.

“I could prove it to you…but that might be…” he paused. “Unpleasant.”

“For whom?” she sardonically replied. This was impossible. This was an outrage. “I was just thinking this very morning why I always make excuses for you. I’m a rational person, and yet I always behave and respond irrationally when it comes to you. Why is that, hm?” she cocked a brow. 

“Well…” and he looked a touch guilty…Loki sighed. This piece he hadn’t confessed to anyone…he barely acknowledged it himself. “The truth is, Jane, I…” he shoved his hands into his overcoat’s pockets. “I marked you.”

“You what?”

“Some months ago now. Over the summer…when we were picnicking in Hertfordshire…do you recall?”

She nodded blankly.

“Well, you’d had wine. Too much. And you fell asleep by that oak tree…and I was rather…” he paused, not knowing how to put it. “Overcome? So I went to change you. To make you another vampire,” he swallowed. “But I couldn’t. I couldn’t go through with it, at least not wholly. But it changed you. Some of my venom is in your blood…and in some ways, you’re mine.”

“I don’t…” and she recalled the dull ache in her neck when she was alone. And anger welled…”You’re a vampire?” she breathed. “Explain yourself,” she pointed at him.

“You’re in danger, Jane. We all are.”

She shook her head, and wild thoughts filled her mind. Her father. Her home. These things she could lose…”Because of my association with you?” she hissed.

“Well, that’s certainly part of it.”

“And you bit me?” she cried. “You have put my father and I in danger, you have violated me in the worst possible way, and you are groveling?” her eyebrows were raised, her eyes wide, her hands shaking. “You aren’t doing a very good job.”

“If you’ll just calm yourself…”

“Calm myself?! How can I? You have not explained one thing, but only given me more to worry about!” she turned away from him…but even now, the pull existed. She couldn’t leave him there.

He took her elbow, “Come with me…”

She obeyed, she felt as though she had no choice…and now, with the knowledge that in fact she didn’t have a real choice, she resented it. 

He pulled her close to him, and began to walk. “You chose me, Jane Foster.”

“I…”

“You did. At the party last Christmastide. Thor was speaking to you, left you at the table, and you sought me out. It was then that I was drawn to you,” he paused. He was speaking in very low tones, and he then thought that he should explain further. “Jane, it’s true. I am, what is termed, a vampire.”

She looked sideways at him. “Do you kill people?”

He smiled at her naiveté. “Well, if I subsist on blood, then it stands to reason…”

“Oh god,” and she felt slightly ill. “When was the last time you killed?”

He cleared his throat. “Last evening.”

She closed her eyes and stopped dead. “Last evening.”

“Yes,” and he turned toward her. 

She couldn’t do this. Associate with a vampire, or at the very least, someone who believed themselves to be a vampire. “I need to…” but she stopped. A strange look was on his face. “Loki?”

“Do you smell something odd?” and he looked around.

“No…”

He took her hand…”Hurry, Jane,” and they darted across the park. 

Jane’s skirts were hindering fluid movement, but she felt exhilarated and light running with Loki. It was as though she was flying.

They wove through the snow covered streets, the powder barely disguising the grime lurking beneath. As her breath heaved with the cold, she realized that they were heading for Odin’s house. “Loki…”

They turned the corner and saw the smoke rising from the great house. His face set, and he took off, leaving Jane there. 

Loki ran into the main hall, looking for the source of the smoke. “Odin! Thor!” he yelled, making his way to the back. They were no where. 

“Looking for someone?” came a voice from behind.

Loki whirled around to find Thanos standing at the base of the stairs. “What are you doing here?”

“I warned Odin,” he began, as he walked toward him. “The clans should be united. One. Not in these silly factions he was determined to keep.”

“Odin had no desire to join anything with you, Thanos,” Loki calmly replied. 

“Precisely why I did what I did,” and he stopped. 

“What exactly did you do?”

Thanos smiled. “You saw the smoke, did you not?”

Loki took a step back, and scanned the immediate area. Thanos, tall and looming, was obstructing the entrance, and Loki could hear the fire approaching. He must have set it upstairs. “Where is Odin?” 

Thanos smiled. 

“Where is he, vermin?” Loki roared. 

…Jane walked around the back of the house. It appeared that there had been a struggle…broken furniture was strewn about. 

Vampires, she thought.

She took a long piece of wood and looked in the window…the man she had seen last evening…the one outside of the maze, was smiling at Loki.

Thinking quickly, Jane went around to the front of the house. 

The door was open.

…”He is upstairs, Loki. He is an old man. Frail. He sleeps much.”

Loki was suddenly scared for his adoptive father. He was old. And Loki didn’t like the way Thanos was looking at him. “You set the house on fire? Such a trite offense.”

“It’s Christmas Eve, Loki. I think it eloquent. And now, I will lead one clan, no more of this tiresome drivel…”

Anger welled…

…and then, Thanos’s countenance froze. He fell…and Jane Foster was standing behind him, a wooden stake in his back. “Jane,” he choked.

“He’s a vampire. Wood,” she explained with a shrug. 

Loki shook his head and ran for the stars. “Odin is up there. You stay here, Jane. I’ll be back shortly.”

Like hell I will she thought. 

He ran up the winding staircase and into a wall of smoke. He wondered where Thor was. Sif. They were always mucking about. “Thor!” he yelled.

“Brother!” came his voice.

Loki turned toward the sound, a door barricaded by a table. The fire was dangerously close to infiltrating. He moved the table, and there was Thor, holding Sif…and she wasn’t moving. 

“I couldn’t move her,” Thor explained. 

“What do you mean? Have you seen yourself?” Loki entered the room. Thor was a massive specimen. Surely he could have lifted Sif.

“I thought…I think that she’s dead, Loki,” he looked down at her. 

“How is that…?”

“I don’t know.”

He went over to them, looking at Sif. “We need to leave, Thor. The place is burning down. Where’s Odin?” 

“Dead.”

Loki’s jaw dropped. He hadn’t seen that coming…his father, adoptive though he was, dead. “Come, Thor. Let’s leave…the place won’t stand much longer.”

Thor nodded, kissed Sif’s forehead, and followed Loki outside.

The mansion was ablaze from the second floor up, and it lit the morning sky afire. The bells from the fire squad could be heard, and Loki took Thor’s hand. “No need to speak to them. I’ll take care of it. Go, wait along the maze. I need to find Jane.”

“Jane Foster is here?” his look was blank.

“Yes. I didn’t see her,” he paused, a wry smile on his face. “She can’t have gone far,” and he left Thor, going back into the house. “Jane!” It was hot…the temperature slowly rising, as the fire made its way down the stairs. He ran into every room, but she wasn’t there…”Jane!” and if he had a heart, it would have been pounding. 

Nothing…

He went out the back French Doors, into the gardens…

By all that was holy otherwise, he hoped she had left the house and not gotten herself trapped in one of the upstairs rooms.

“Jane!” 

…and he heard a sniffle, over by the small cemetery on the grounds. He walked through the rhododendrons, and there she was, looking at grave stones. “These are all fresh,” she choked.

He walked up next to her. “They are, yes,” he tried to meet her gaze, but to no avail. “You had me scared. I thought you had gotten stuck in the house.”

And when she looked at him, tears were streaming down her face. “It’s all true.”

“Of course it is.”

“You’re a …”

He nodded.

Jane shook her head, and began walking away. 

“Jane? Where are you going?”

“As far as I can comfortably go,” she called back.

…and he did not follow her, but went to speak with the fire brigade, now filling the driveway with their carriages. 

 

January 10  
He was living in the carriage house untouched by the fire. Thor had left for France, desperate to forget about SIf, unwilling to deal with the fallen patriarch. 

And so Loki was left to it, but he was dealing with a broken heart. Or whatever one must call it. 

The peat fire was meagre, and it stunk up the tiny structure. 

He was wretched, and felt it in every undead bone in his body…

All of those centuries, living without sleep, without real family. He was hated by his own clan, so much so that they gave him to Odin to deal with. No one ever loved him. 

He had meandered through time, never really touching anything, like the mist that rises from the ground at dawn. 

And he had not given Jane much of an opportunity to care, since he never really spoke of himself. He was too worried she’d hate what she saw. 

And she did.

Loki’s head fell back in his chair, and he exhaled. He closed his eyes, and the endless days stretched out in front of him as behind…he thought of Jane, killing Thanos, and thought that perhaps she would offer him that same mercy. After all, with him dead, she would be free as well. 

But she would not see him, he was sure of it. So he sat, trying to think about what he could do with the house. What to do with leaderless clans. Hungry clans…

“Loki?”

He turned, and there was Jane, obscured in shadow, standing in the doorway. He said nothing, but blinked uncomprehendingly at her.

“May I sit?”

He nodded, and gestured for her to sit across from him. 

She sat, crossed her ankles, and folded her hands. She looked at the fire. “It isn’t much, in comparison.”

No answer.

“Perhaps that was insensitive,” she smiled at him. Jane cleared her throat. “I’ve been thinking, Loki…”

“As have I.”

“Oh?”

“Well, there is little else I can do, is there?”

She dropped her eyes. “No. I don’t imagine that there is.” She kept her immediate ideas silent. 

“Jane, I’m going to ask you to do something for me.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Yes…well, as you no doubt recall, you drove a stake through Thanos’ back.”

She blushed in the dim. “Did I?”

“You know quite well that you did.”

She shrugged. “Are there other beasts you wish me to dispose of?”

“Aye. Me.”

She stared at him. “You’re not serious.”

“I am.”

Jane swallowed, “I’ll thankee to not involve me in any of your murderous ways.”

“You are already involved, I’m afraid. Because of me…perhaps with me gone, you can…get on with things.”

“Get on with what, exactly?” she was angry. “This past week has been nothing but torturous for me. Needing to be here, desperate to be away…” she gesticulated wildly. “You selfish cur! You make me need you, without my consent, and now you want me to kill you.”

“The need for me will be eliminated, and you will be free.”

She laughed, madly, and stood. “You have imposed yourself upon me in every way imaginable. You have been a villain, and you have not once, in all this time, asked me what I want.”

He stood now. “What do you want, Jane Foster?” he choked. 

…and she went to him, and kissed him. 

Mad, wild, and untempered, she was ravenous. He met her, though, and led her to the far wall of the house.

Loki pushed her against it, desperate and yet not so, for he feared his teeth would show…he tore apart her dress, his hands roaming her breasts, and felt his arousal pulse. Could he do this thing without biting her…?

Jane was all reckless abandon. She was a possessed woman, in every way imaginable…this, this was what she had wanted all along, tiniest of bites in her neck or no, she had wanted Loki. He had not needed to mark her…

And it was this time that made her realize it.

“Now, Loki…” she breathed.

He pushed her skirts up around her waist, and entered her.

She gasped. He groaned. And stopped…he placed his palm on the wall for purchase…for he felt as though he were falling…

And he moved, slowly…he felt the teeth growing their points in his mouth…and he closed his eyes to maintain himself. Harder he became, his mind racing and yet standing still…

…she had never felt anything like this…it was primal and raw. And she wanted more…”Don’t stop…” she yelled.

He pulled her away, and picked her up, never exiting her sex, and brought her to bed. He took his jacket and pants off…fumbled with his shirt…ripped the rest of Jane’s dress to bits.

And he resumed his actions, but ceased his kiss, since he didn't trust his teeth. Over and over, until he couldn’t resist, and he climaxed. 

He collapsed next to her on the bed. 

And he thought, he had waited so long…and everything was burned, everything was needing to be rebuilt…

And it was up to him. …the future of his race depended on him. Everyone else was gone.

“I love you.”


End file.
